


【福华福】 头骨先生不见了

by Yuki_Yin



Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Yin/pseuds/Yuki_Yin
Summary: *很短的小甜饼*文笔垃圾，特别难吃*ooc预警*肯定是有bug的但不知道怎么改*谨慎看文，如有不适请立即返回！！！





	【福华福】 头骨先生不见了

**Author's Note:**

> *很短的小甜饼  
*文笔垃圾，特别难吃  
*ooc预警  
*肯定是有bug的但不知道怎么改  
*谨慎看文，如有不适请立即返回！！！

一大早，John就看见Sherlock在自己的卧室里走来走去，客厅被翻得乱七八糟——虽然它本来就够乱了。  
“天啊Sherlock，你在干什么？”John看着一地的书，那是他昨天花了两个小时才整理好的。  
“你总是看到了，却不观察，John。我们的朋友不见了你也不知道。”  
“谁？”他敢打赌这些天来只有自己和Sherlock住在一起。  
“Mr.Skull。”哐铛一声，糖罐子掉在地上，白色的糖块散落一地，沾染上灰尘。看得John十分心疼。  
“所以？你就把家里搞得像进了强盗一样？”John认命一般跟在Sherlock身后收拾一地狼藉：“不过有你在，强盗也不敢进来。”  
“我怀疑他一周前就离开了”Sherlock又从衣柜里翻出几件大衣：“茶几上的灰尘堆积至少七天了，附近没有陌生的手掌印和脚印，我观察了几天，只有我和你走过那……不过我发现Mycroft的手下趁我们不在时来过这里，修好了被我弄坏的监视器，他居然以为我不知道，看来警惕性降低了不少......但我一直没有发现，任何，和嫌疑人有关的线索！太令人不可置信了，我想这会是一个三分的案子。”侦探似乎很兴奋，呼吸急促起来。  
“可你明明说过你不接四分以下的案子。”医生打岔道。  
“你要知道，伦敦这几天安静的像个死尸，寥寥的几个案件仅凭苏格兰场都能解决。我需要简单的解谜游戏来打发时间，让大脑保持灵活，”他顿了顿，“除非你要我捡起可卡因溶液。”  
当然不。如果可以，John甚至愿意一直这样下去，好让Sherlock再也不碰那该死的可卡因。

Sherlock现在心情不是很好。  
他缩在沙发上，闭着眼睛两手靠拢在鼻前，一副不想与任何人交流的样子。  
“那么”John从楼梯上走下来，把咖啡放在茶几上。“你认为Mr.Skull被绑架了？”  
“可是Sherlock，你要明白，没有人会去绑架一个骷髅头。”  
咨询侦探捧起马克杯喝了一口。“Mr.Skull不是普通的骷髅头，他是我最好的朋友。”  
“那他也早已不是一个活人了，没有谁傻到去绑架已故之人”John顿了顿，放慢语速“说了几遍了，你不能和骷髅做朋友，我才是你最好的朋友”  
但显然Sherlock不这么想， “当所有的选项都已排除，那么剩下的那个无论多么不可思议都是真相。不过这样的认知可能不适合你那金鱼般的小脑袋。”  
Sherlock皱了皱眉将杯子推远，“而且，你忘记放糖了，John。”  
“那是因为你刚刚打翻了糖罐，要加自己去楼下商店里买，你已经三天没有出门了，再这样下去你会发霉的，知道吗？身上长蘑菇的那种。要知道最近几天一直在下雨。”  
“不要”Sherlock的声音闷闷的，接着翻了个身，将自己的背部面对他。看上去十分不高兴。  
“怎么了？”  
侦探一语不发，眉头紧锁，即使没有言语，John 也认为是自己说错话了——虽然他不明白具体的情况，但还是试着安慰侦探，你知道，就像安抚一只炸毛的猫咪。  
“好吧，我为我的愚蠢感到抱歉。但是Sherlock，我从未不相信过你，你的推理总是最棒的。至于Mr.Skull先生的下落...他说不定只是被Hundson太太收起来了而已。”  
侦探猛的起身坐直，双目凝视壁炉上方。轻哼了一声。“不，不会的，她不会在不经过我同意的情况下打扫我的房间。嗯…这一点我已经向她强调很多遍了。”  
John却不这么认为，“Hundson太太从不客气，她不会这么守规矩的”  
“我问过她了John，不是她干的。”Sherlock打断军医的发言——但他显然没下过楼，只是起身拿起小提琴。  
哦天哪，Sherlock又要演奏那糟糕的乐曲了，如果那还算音乐的话。John 在心里默默抱怨道。  
“我出去买糖！”他迅速披上大衣朝楼下奔去。Sherlock背对他挥了挥手。

伦敦的冬天很冷，John望着在空中飘荡的白雪，呼出几口热气。该提醒Sherlock出门穿多些了，即使他从不听自己的。再开门，侦探已经缩在沙发上进入了思维宫殿。  
自己还是不要打扰他的好。于是John上楼进了卧室。当他躺倒在自己的床上时，似乎想起了什么。一个东西，似乎不是很重要……不，不对，对于现在的情形来说是挺重要的一件事。啊，他似乎在自己的抽屉里放过一个东西。一个恐怖的念头浮现在John脑海里，他决定下床去确认一下。  
然后这个经历过战争的军人像是见了鬼似的迅速将抽屉“啪”的一声关上了。“Shh…it”那玩意真在自己的抽屉里。Sherlock找了半天的Mr.Skull，就他妈在自己的卧室里。  
John记起一周前，Sherlock也是和自己大吵一架，赌气说Mr.Skull是他最好的朋友，John当然不会去在意，他怎么会因这点小事生气呢，但他还是担心Sherlock对骷髅头的依恋迟早会发展成妄想症，甚至更糟。想象一下吧，著名的侦探Sherlock Holmes一个人在家对着一个骷髅头喋喋不休，那么不出一天，全伦敦都会知道他是个疯子，比高能反社会者还要不正常。而自己呢，作为疯子的室友（还被某些人误认为是同性伴侣）自然也好不到哪去。所以，出于人道主义，和自己的名声着想，他将骷髅头锁在了木盒里放进了抽屉。  
别问他为什么不扔掉，他会告诉你，你敢扔你扔去。  
这么一想这案子不难结，甚至于太过简单了，即便是Sherlock那样天才的大脑也会有考虑疏忽的时候。但军医此刻没有下楼去嘲笑他一番的心情，他有点纠结。实际上这件事不大，或者可以说是微不足道的。也许和Sherlock说一声再将Mr.Skull解救出来就好了。但看Sherlock为这件事如此烦恼，John又有点愧疚，（正是这愧疚导致他无法思考，以至于Sherlock不可能犯这种低级错误都想不到）在瞟过抽屉近百次后，他终于下定决心为Sherlock解决这件“三分”的案子。

Sherlock很无聊，Sherlock很委屈，Sherlock超级不开心。  
好不容易熬到小军医回来，理都不理自己一下就上楼回房间了。难道他又做错什么了吗？可自己分明什么都没干啊？即便有着聪明的头脑，Sherlock还是无法准确分析普通人的复杂情感，他将自己缩成一团窝在沙发上。  
感情是无用的，在破案时想着这些只会让自己思维迟钝，混乱。Sherlock在心里默默提醒自己。但他还是觉得不行，得去问问John，但他还没来得及付诸行动就看见小军医下楼了。  
终于意识到自己的孤独无助决定来安慰一下他了吗？他期待着，但John只是走到他的身后，似乎不知道自己已暴露了行踪，还在原地走来走去。  
“John？”Sherlock轻轻问道。  
被叫到名字的人愣了愣，“嗯...Sherlock，不知道你是否能理解，我干了一件非常蠢的事情。”  
听这语气，Sherlock认为自家小医生肯定遇上了什么麻烦。  
“说吧，凡事都有解决的办法。”  
“呃，这件事没造成什么实质性的危害，就是......和你有点关系。”  
侦探忽然睁开了眼睛，“Moriarty？”  
“不，没那么严重，其实就是…就是你的Mr.Skull先生”啪，John听见自己的扣子被无意中揪了下来。“他被找到了，就在我卧室的抽屉里。”John艰难地说完这句话，如释重负般呼了一口气。这实在有点蠢，说实话，无论什么问题，Sherlock都不会对他发火，更何况这样一件小事，但他就是紧张，其实更多是因为愧疚，而且这件事真的有点蠢。  
侦探挑了挑眉，似乎为John的严肃感到不可思议。“就这件事？”  
“是的，就这件。”  
“天哪，我以为——”  
“所以你并不介意？”John还是十分认真地盯着他问。  
Sherlock也收起嘲讽的语气，看着他的眼睛真诚地说：“当然”侦探又向前凑了一点，“我什么时候介意过你做蠢事？要知道你一直都在犯傻。”  
现在的气氛很微妙，军医有些尴尬地坐在旁边，“那我……”侦探望向他，缓缓开口，“但即使作为解密游戏，还是耗费了我很多宝贵的时间。”  
“嗯？”John一愣，这句话的意思是？  
“好吧，对不起，我为这个误会道歉，不过我还是要说一句”John一把抱住Sherlock，在他耳边说道：“我是你最好的朋友。”  
“好了，那么现在让我去把可怜的头骨先生请出来吧，把他安置在哪呢？还是在壁炉上对吧？”John急匆匆逃离现场，他不明白为什么自己抱了上去，身体总是比大脑的反应快，而且刚刚简直是在演话剧，太奇怪了。  
“咖啡！”侦探在他身后嚷嚷。  
“在餐桌上”医生的声音从卧室传来，听上去有点远，“帮你加了糖！”  
于是Sherlock走下沙发，抱着马克杯抿了一口。现在不苦了，一个微笑在嘴角绽开，像得了心仪已久的礼物的小男孩儿。他怎么会不知道Mr.Skull在哪儿呢？只不过他的小军医太好骗了。  
当然，John一直都是自己最好的朋友。  
或许不仅仅是朋友呢？


End file.
